


Kovu

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Cicatrice [2]
Category: The Lion King (1994)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 21:06:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15252030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Zira ha una sorpresa per il marito Scar.





	Kovu

Kovu

 

Scar risalì la scalinata della villa, le sue scarpe di pelle nera scricchiolavano ad ogni suo passò, si slacciò la cravatta e la arrotolò, infilandola nella tasca della sua giacca.

“Oggi è stata una giornata più stancante del solito. I miei colleghi sono delle vere iene” sussurrò. Percorse il lungo corridoio, al suo passaggio le cellule fotoelettriche facevano accendere le luminarie di murano. Aprì una massiccia porta di legno massello ed entrò nella camera da letto.

“Non che tu sia meglio di loro. Ne hai bruciati tanti tuoi colleghi” rispose la moglie.

“Oh, Zira. Non è colpa mia se è l’unico modo per sopravvivere” disse Scar. Si mise una ciocca dei lunghi capelli mori dietro l’orecchio.

Zira lo raggiunse, indossava un vestito color vinaccia, del medesimo colore del suo rossetto. Gli afferrò il viso con una mano e avvicinò la bocca a quella di lui, confondendo i loro respiri.

“Ti amo proprio perché sei spietato” sussurrò.

Scar la spinse contro il comodino, gli oggetti sopra di esso caddero rumorosamente e la lampada, precipitata su un fianco, rotolò fino a sbattere contro la parete. Le accarezzò la gamba soda, passando le dita sottili e abbronzate sotto la gamba di lei. Le sue iridi color smeraldo brillarono.

“Mai quanto te. Io sono solo mellifluo e attento, ma tu sei spietata, doppiogiochista e focosa. Amo i tuoi attacchi d’ira” sussurrò con voce calda.

Zira gli mordicchiò il collo.

< Vorrei potergli credere, ma lo so che invidia Mufasa per aver sposato quella vecchia di Sarabi. Questo perché ho avuto una figlia femmina e un primogenito ritardato, ma… Sono di nuovo incinta.

Questa volta gli darò l’erede che tanto aspettava > pensò. Risalì a baciargli il collo, lui gli passò l’altra mano tra i capelli.

Zira gli leccò la cicatrice sopra l’occhio.

< Per quanto mi seduca, la sento sempre rigida. Non capisce quanto è dannatamente seducente? Se solo non fosse così magra e ossessionata dall’invidia, ma in fondo… lei è come me. Siamo i signori dell’invidia, che ci rode verde come la bile e distrugge tutto quello che costruiamo > pensò Scar.

La baciò ripetutamente e con foga.

“Dovresti prendere le protezioni” bisbigliò Zira al suo orecchio.

“Perché?” le domandò Scar.

Zira ridacchiò indicandosi la pancia.

“Sai, ora siamo in due” sussurrò.

Scar ghignò, mostrando i canini candidi.

“Sei incinta?” domandò.

Zira annuì.

“Pensavo di chiamarlo Kovu” rispose.

Scar la baciò ripetutamente, sulle labbra, sul mento, sul collo, sui capelli e rise.

“Non potevi darmi una notizia migliore” sussurrò.

< Proprio adesso che, se tutto va bene, riuscirò finalmente a liquidare mio fratello a capo della ditta e a prenderne il posto.

Le buone notizie non finiscono mai > pensò.

“Sapevo che ne saresti stato contento” disse Ziva, avvolgendogli le braccia intorno al collo sottile.

Scar la issò e la portò fino al letto, stendendola. Diede un calcio a uno degli oggetti caduti per terra e si frugò nelle tasche.

“Niente, aspettami qui. Vado in bagno, recupero ciò che ci serve e torno” la rassicurò.

“Io ti aspetto qui” lo rassicurò Ziva con voce seducente.


End file.
